Complementarios
by Hermi-Black
Summary: Una llamada inesperada hace que el Joven maravilla tenga que regresa a esa ciudad a la que el juraba no volver. Como puede el ayudar a alguien que ya no lo quiere ver? Basado en la serie de Teen Titans BatmanxRobin
1. La llamada

Complementarios

1.- La Llamada

No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a Freak Control, al parecer ya el villano se las ingeniaba para burlar a los guardias y escapar de la prisión de Jump City

-Alto ahí Freak Control esta vez no escaparas

-Claro claro, siempre dices lo mismo chico maravilla, y termino fuera jajaj- rio el obeso villano haciendo enojar al joven que de un fácil golpe lo derroto con ayuda de sus compañeros.

- Bien hecho Titanes es hora de volver a la Torre- anuncio el líder con una gran sonrisa

-Genial, ya era hora tengo que terminar Super Monkies 4.2 versión extendida y romper mi propia marca- anuncio con alegría Beast Boy

-Si, además el Auto T ya necesita una buena lavada encerada y revisión de todo.

Todos sus compañeros se iniciaron a dispersar en el momento que llegaron a la Torre animadamente, cuando un sonido los alerto, el sonido de un localizador. Pero el ruido no era ninguno que los Titanes conocieran. Todos voltearon en dirección de donde provenía el extraño sonido, descubriendo que esté venia de su líder el cual con los ojos como platos estaba en shock al escuchar ese sonido que hacía años no oía

-¿Que es ese ruido Robin?, parece que viene… viene de tu cinturón- comento StarFire que era la más cercana al joven titán.

-Acaso le cambiaste el tono al localizador, yo quiero aprender a hacerlo para que toque mi canción favorita- dijo Beast Boy inspeccionado su localizador

-Sera mejor que atiendas esa llamada Robin; dudo que eso sea tan solo un tono nuevo.-Dijo Raven quien había estado muy callada.

Robin parpadeo volviendo a la realidad, sacando de su cinturón un localizador distinto al de los Titanes, el cual era de color Amarillo con detalles en verde y rojo y tenía una gran "R" mayúscula en el medio, con nervios lo acciono y temió lo que le esperaba al otro lado.

-Robin aquí- dijo quedo mientras todos sus compañeros lo veían con curiosidad

-Dick, porque tardaste tanto- le dijo apresuradamente una voz femenina, la cual lo saco de onda ya que no era la voz que él esperaba escuchar del otro lado

-Bard….BatGirl que…que ocurre- dijo confundido

-Es Bruce… esta… está muy grave tiene que volver por favor Dick- contesto su ex compañera y su timbre de voz se notaba en extremo preocupado

¿Qué Bruce estaba mal?, ¿Qué lo necesitaban? ¿Que significaba todo eso? Pensó con miedo

-¿Qué paso? ¿cómo que está mal?

-No puedo explicártelo todo por aquí, es necesario que vengas Dick, solo tú puedes ayudarlo, él te necesita- y diciendo esto se corto la comunicación.

-¿Qué paso Robin?- pregunto preocupada StarFire al ver el rostro de Robin que se veía confundido

-Yo… tengo… no… yo tengo que ir a Gotham

-¿Qué?!- dijeron todos a la vez por la noticia

-Pero viejo como que Gotham, ellos tiene al Gran B para proteger esa ciudad, que no les es suficiente- se quejo Beast Boy

-Espera, espera si mal no recuerdo tu vienes de Gotham,…y….antes tu trabajabas con el,¿no?… con Batman-dijo Cyborg analizando la situación

-Disculpen amigos pero quien es Batman?- pregunto inocentemente la joven tamaraniana

-En verdad StarFire, que quien es Batman?, ¿Quién es Batman?- le gritaron los dos chicos

-Batman es simplemente el más grande, el mas genial y mas fuerte superhéroe que existe en el mundo- inicio a decir Beast Boy.

-Y por lo que tengo entendido, tu antes trabajabas para el, no es así?- pregunto Raven al silenciosos líder

-Trabajar, bah para nada, eran un equipo, Batman y Robin el dúo dinámico. Buyahh como nunca se me ocurrió pedirte un autógrafo de él.

-Entonces el fue el que te a contactado- volvió a decir StarFire ignorando como Cyborg y Beast Boy seguían hablando sin parar sobre el asunto

-No, no ha sido el-dijo por fin el joven

-Pero has dicho que tienes que ir a Gotham,

-Si, Pero… no puedo explicárselos- dijo aún serio

-No te preocupes amigo. Tienes todo el camino a la ciudad del caos para contarnos-dijo Cyborg animando a Robin

-Mande?

-Claro si tu vas a Gotham, nosotros también, los Teen Titans irán a salvar el día

- NO!- les dijo con fuerza- ustedes no irán , ustedes no tienen nada que ver con esto y lo que yo tengo que hacer en Gotham.

-Pero Robin queremos ayudar y si él te han llamado para una misión nosotros podemos ayudarte

-Esto no tiene que ver con ninguna misión. Además no podemos dejar la ciudad sola.

-Los titanes Este pueden encargarse, no sería la primera vez

-Venga Robin nuestros amigos quieren ayudarte en el viaje que tienes que hacer, por favor- le suplico la joven pelirroja tomando la mano del estresado joven maravilla.

Este solo suspiro resignado y se soltó de la mano de la chica

-Alisten sus cosas no iremos en una hora- dijo sin ánimos y cerrándola puerta de sus cuarto dejando intrigados e inquietos a sus compañeros de equipo

¿Para qué lo quería?, Qué él no lo había corrido?¿que aquella vez no había sido claro? Que no toleraba mas su presencia y no le había dicho que no tenía el potencial para ser Robin, muy a pesar de que le había demostrado en incontables veces de lo que era capaz, pero como siempre Batman era una caja de sorpresas.

Pero…el sabia que la actitud de Batman, solo había sido la escusa para irse de la ciudad, eso solo justifico para el publico su partida, y más que nada le dio a él una razón falsa para no aceptar la verdad por la cual se había ido; el sabia que dentro de todo ese drama habían más cosas, cosas que él no quería reconocer, mas bien no quería aceptar.

Oculto la cabeza entre sus piernas totalmente débil y consternado, para el ese asunto ya había quedado sellado, era una cicatriz curada, algo que había considerado pasajero. Entonces ¿por qué esa llamada lo había alterado?, ¿Por qué lo hacía sentirse como un tonto adolescente de 17 años? Totalmente vulnerable. Quizás solo se estaba sugestionando, quizás no era gran cosas para lo que le querían "_**Bruce esta grave… el te necesita**_" la había dicho Barbará "_Bruce me necesita"_ penso "_el esta grave" ._La desesperación lo carcomía y lo hizo gritar de estrés, al momento que la puerta de su cuarto se abría.

-Robin, perdón por entrar, ocurre algo- era Starfire que tenía una cara de tristeza al ver al joven en ese estado

-Kori- contesto el chico, llamándola por su nombre cosa que solo hacia cuando estaban solos

-Nuestros amigos ya tiene todo listo, solo estamos esperando tus indicaciones Dick- le contesto también usando su nombre real mientras le acariciaba el rostro- pero si no estas seguro de que vallamos contigo, puedo hablar con ellos. Dime Dick es algo grave?

-No…no lo sé-dijo levantándose tomando sus cosas, sonriéndole a StarFire- vámonos.

No le quedaba de otra Batman lo necesitaba eso era claro y tenía que enfrentarse aunque no quisiera a sus mentor después de dos años de aislamiento.


	2. Llegada

Hola muchas gracias a los que leyeron mi primer capitulo se los agradezco.

Espero que les agrade este, aun no tiene tanta trama aunsgue siendo introductorio pero espero actualizar ams rapido .

**2.- Llegada**

El viaje a Gotham le pareció eterno y estresante; mas teniendo que soportar a Beast Boy y Cyborg hablando como locos fanáticos sobre Batman y sus maravillosas hazañas las cuales escuchaba muy atenta StarFire.

-Alguien sabe a donde llegaremos exactamente, digo no creo que el Gran B tenga un lugar visible que diga "Aquí es mi casa"…o si?- pregunto ingenuamente Beast Boy- Ohh espera eso me recuerda conoceremos la Baticueva

-Robin, tu tienes las coordenadas de donde llegaremos verdad

-si, ya les he repetido cientos de veces, no estamos muy lejos y recuerden por favor como les dije antes de salir. Traten de comportarse Batman es una persona muy seria e intolerante y cualquier inconformidad podría costarles caro- dijo el líder

-Serio e intolerante me recuerda a alguien jejje

El viaje continuo tranquilo sin muchos sobresaltos y cuando con dolor diviso la entrada secreta que tan bien conocía supo que ya no había vuelta atrás para lo inevitable.

-Muy bien titanes hemos llegado-anuncio ala equipo

-Wooow eso si que es pasar desapercibidos dijo viendo como entraban a la Baticueva, la cual seguía igual como la recordaba y el solo verla le trajo una mezcla de recuerdos entre alegres y tristes.

Al bajar fueron recibidos por 2 personas que les sonreían alegremente, una chica de no mas edad que Robin y un hombre ya mayor con un traje de mayordomo.

-Oh por dios eres tu Dick, eres tu- grito la chica pelirroja al verle bajar de la nave T el cual no pudo ocultar su felicidad por volver a ver a su antigua compañera- te he extrañado tanto Dick

-Barb! Y yo a ti – dijo respondiendo el abrazo de la joven con gusto

-Amo Dick que gusto volver a verle- dijo amablemente el mayordomo ingles

-Alfred lo mismo digo- contesto el chico también abrazándole- los extrañe mucho a ambos

-Igual que nosotros a usted amo Dick

-Amo Dick? Tienes mayordomo Robin y nunca nos dijiste y tu nombre es Dick?- comento Beast Boy con curiosidad rompiendo el ambiente que se había creado

- Oh olvidaba, BatGirl Alfred ellos son los Titanes

-Valla no sabia que vendrías acompañado- hizo el comentario Bárbara un poco sorprendida

-Sean bienvenidos jóvenes- dijo el cortes mayordomo

-Muchas gracias contestaron todos al unísono

Todo parecía irreal volver a ver a Alfred y a Bárbara lo hacían sentir en casa, como si nunca se hubiera ido. Sin embargo la realidad era otra.

-Alfred emmm donde esta Bru… Batman- pregunto el chico maravilla con preocupación

-Dick…Batman esta…- inicio a decir BatGirl con una cara que asusto al joven, pero no termino la frase, ya que la alarma de ataque sonó en la Baticueva, un ruido que hacia años no oía.

-que es eso?- pregunto Raven viendo la computadora en la que aparecía el mensaje del ataque

- Un ataque a palacio nacional- dijo Robin al ver la pantallas- el ya debería estar aquí para atender esto?

-Emm Robin él no puede, esa es otra de las razones por la que te marque- le dijo la pelirroja de Gotham

El chico se queda sorprendido y abrumado que tan grave se encontraba Batman para que no pudiera cumplir con su labor como caballero de la noche, acaso estaba herido, o quizás era algo mas …. No, no quería hablar de eso.

Se sentó frente al ordenador como en los viejos tiempos e inicio a ver la ubicación e información moviendo el ordenador como si nunca hubiera dejado de usarlo, le sorprendió que él aun tuviera las mismas claves de hacia 2 años todo ante la gran confusión de sus compañeros titanes

-el Acertijo, mmm bueno titanes que esperan todos a la nave- ordeno y todos quedaron con su cara de confusión aun mas grande de lo que ya la tenían – lo que oyeron vamos a ir tras el Acertijo-contesto dirigiéndose a BatGirl- tu también Barb me vendría un poco de ayuda como en los viejos tiempos.

-espera estas diciendo que vamos a hacer una misión…de…del gran B.-dijo Cyborg sorprendido

-Así es todos listos? BatGirl?

-Claro Robin tu ordena-dijo sonriéndole y siguiendo a los titanes a la nave

_amo Dick esta seguro de esto

-Si Alfred, no te preocupes…ya vuelvo- dijo seriamente y se encamino ala nave

Claro que volvería a eso había venido, solo para verlo, para verlo después de tanto tiempo y lo que el en ese momento deseaba era correr a su cuarto o su despacho y corroborar que lo que su mente fraguaba era mentira, ¿Qué es lo que había pasado tan grave para que no pudiera ni si quiera atender su labor como guardián de Gotham? Y por otra parte temía que no quesera verlo. Un cometario de sus compañeros lo volvió a traer ala realidad

-No se porque tanta emoción de seguro será un villano cualquiera como en Jump City- dijo Raven sin mucha importancia

-No Raven, no es un tonto criminal cualquiera, esto no es nada comparado con Jump City. Acertijo es uno alto criminal que por lo que veo a escapado de Arkaham- dijo viendo a BatGirl la cual solo asintió

-entonces Robin crees que podremos detenerlo -pregunto StarFire

.-claro que si tomen muy en serio él es peligroso, pero aun así confió en ustedes.

Llegaron rápidamente a palacio nacional donde los secuaces del Acertijo tenían rehenes de los trabajadores mientras otros sacaban los valiosos objetos del lugar.

-titanes ataquen.- Ordeno Robin a su equipo los cuales hicieron su trabajo como solían hacerlo

-Pero mira esta si que es una gran sorpresa, el murciélago a mandado al Kínder a combatir en su lugar, acaso ya se esta retirando después de su gran perdida- se rio el villano

-Calla acertijo tu plan quedo descubierto-dijo lanzándose contra él.

-Que maravilla pero si es Wonder Boy ajjaa tan rápido se ha conseguido otro ayudante- dijo el villanos provocando una duda en el chico maravilla

-Que? Deja de decir tonterías

-Oh! Pero si acaso Batman ya suplió a su pequeño petirrojo. Eso ha sido rápido.

La mención hizo que una parte de Robin que había tenido bloqueada se activara en su memoria, claro, cuando el abandono Gotham Batman consiguió al que seria su remplazó, y eso él lo tomo como una gran traición y lo orillo a cortar toda comunicación con el, se había sentido ofendido y le había calado en el orgullo, esa era una de las tantas la razón por la que creara a los titanes y ahora acertijo lo confundía con aquel que ocupaba su nombre en Gotham lo enfurecía.

Con rabia salto sobre sobre el villano y acertó directo en el rostro, golpe al que le siguieron diversos mas llenos de rabia y frustración solo por haber sido confundido con ese sujeto, la sonrisa rápidamente desapareció de su rostro.

-Robin basta.-Dijo StarFire deteniéndolo, el cual respiraba agitadamente cegado por la rabia

-Valla parece que este nuevo Robin es mas duro que los otros 2- dijo el sujeto mientras BatGirl lo noqueaba

-Los otros 2? Acaso hay 2 Robins -pregunto Raven- como cuando te volviste Red X

El chico aun asimilaba lo ocurrido y el otro chico, aquel con el q lo habían confundido ¿Dónde estaban? Y su mente aun seguía perturbada por haber perdido el control. Mientras la policía arrestaba al Acertijo y les agradecía la duda seguía rondando su cabeza.

-Sera mejor que volvamos a la Baticueva. Ya no hay nada que hacer- dijo StarFire tomándole la mano

-Tienes razón, solo… Barbs donde esta Robin?…. Digo el Robin que pela con Batman-pregunto al fin sin rodeo.

LA chica lo miro dudativa, ante esa mirada analítica del chico sabia que no podía aplazar mas la noticia y tenia que contarle todo tarde o temprano.

-Dick …como te digo esto…-

-Suéltalo Barb ¿Donde esta ese chico Todd?

-El…El esta muerto.

Si es un poco cotos los capítulos pero esperemso q con el tiempo pueda ir agrandándolo.

LA actitud un tanto agresiva de Robin se ira resolviendo en los siguientes capítulos.


	3. La noticia

Complementarios

3.- La notica

-El…el murió- dijo finalmente la pelirroja con un triste semblante en su rostro-

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto inmediatamente Robin

-Que Robin, que diga Jason esta muerto, lo asesino el Jocker hace 2 meses- dijo la chica

-Ciento interrumpir sus revelaciones pero mi mente no entiende. ¿Qué otro Robin acaso existe mas de uno?¿Quien es Jason?-cuestiono Beast Boy.

Sin embargo nadie le contesto de nuevo el Wonder Boy había caído en shock por la noticia, su remplazo había muerto a manos de uno de los peores villanos, entonces esa era la razón por la que él se encontraba mal?, ¿acaso él también había sido lastimado?, o peor aun…

-Sera mejor que hablemos en la cueva. Dijo serio dejando a Beast Boy aun con sus preguntas flotando y a todos sus demás compañeros sumamente preocupados por sus líder.

El regreso a la cueva transcurrió en completo silencio, nadie se atrevía a habla pues la actitud de su amigo los tenia consternados, mientras que la mente del Chico maravilla parecía un acertijo, formulando1001 teorías sobre que era lo que le ocurría a Batman, todo esto lo alteraba preocupaba y sacaba de sus cabales, él se había conseguido un remplazo demostrándole de ese modo que no le necesitaba tal como se lo había echo saber el día que lo hizo colgar su capa. Ese día había sido el decisivo para muchas cosas y aun lo recordaba con mucho dolor en su corazón.

Sintió que unas calidas manos le tomaban las suyas, era StarFire que con un rostro enmarcado de preocupación le sonreía, suspiro y le devolvió la sonrisa a la que oficialmente era su novia, o eso era lo que creía ya que en estos momentos no se sentía el mejor novio del mundo.

-Dick, quieres ir a verlo?- dijo Barbara cuando llegaron

-No, quiero primero que me cuentes todo-dijo el chico aunque se moría de ganas por verle necesitaba saber primero que le pasaba.

Excusándose con los demás Titanes les dijo que quería hacer esa platica en privado, a los cuales Alfred ofreció varios bocadillos mientras Robin y BatGirl hablaban.

-Ahora si, explicame por favor Bárbara como es que Jason-dijo con rencor- murió y que tiene que ver eso con como esta Bruce

La chica le conto todo lo ocurrido ese ida, como el Jocker les había tendido una trampa y había matado a Jason de una manera en extremo cruel, después de ese incidente Batman se había recluido en sus persona, se había hundido al punto de no hacer bien su trabajo y la ciudad iniciaba a sentir la ausencia del caballero de la noche. Y por mas que ella y Alfred habían querido ayudarle el se negaba a hablarles mas que lo mínimo.

-Es por eso que te hable, te necesitamos Dick

-Para que?, el dejo claro que no me quería ver ms. Le dijo cortantemente

-Tu eres una de las personas que mas lo conoce y sabrás como ayudarle

-El nunca se deja ayudarle, el nunca acepta o muestra su debilidad, a creí que eso ya lo sabias Barbs

-Si, lo se muy bien es por eso que Alfred y yo hemos echo hasta lo imposible para ayudarle pero n deja que nos acerquemos

Entonces todo eso era por que , Jason Todd su remplazo como le decía en su fuero interno había muerto, le enfurecía eso y lo ponía …¿celoso? Si, celoso por el echo de saber que el impenetrable Bruce Wayne se derrumbara por la muerte de un niño que tan solo 2 años a su servicio cosa que nunca había echo por el en sus casi 6 años de trabajo.

-No se en que les pueda ayudar, el dejo en claro su postura ante mi

-eso es mentira y lo sabes muy bien Dick, él te necesita aunque no lo acepte y en parte tu también lo necesitas- dijo quedo la chica a lo que Robin solo atino a lanzar un bufido- Aunque quieras negarlo se necesitan mutuamente, o dime ¿Por qué aun vistes el traje de Robin? Si es que ya no lo necesitas, Porque asi te sientes protegido por el verdad, porque de esa forma te sientes unido a el y principalmente por que aun lo amas

-¿Qué demonios hablas?-dijo en defensa y un tanto incomodo por esa declaración

-Dick por favor cuentas años tengo de conocerte, es algo obvio no es necesario que lo digas se te nota en la mirada

¿Qué el amaba a Batman?...si, tenia que aceptarlo el lo amaba o lo había amado algún día primero como su protector como su salvador cuenda lo acogió como su hijo y con el tiempo se dio cuenta q ese cariño evoluciono a un intenso amor, pero no un amor como padre adoptivo lo amaba por el hombre que era, por la persona que representaba en su vida. Pero eso no podía ser, ambos eran hombres, ambos eran familia ya que legalmente Bruce aun sigua siendo su padre muy a su pesar de sus diferencias y principalmente él había sido muy cruel el día que se alejó del hombre murciélago.

= Flash Back=

Habían derrotado a 2 caras como de costumbre pero algo no andaba bien Batman y el habían tenido una seria discusión sobre la forma de actuar del mayor, así que la tención se sintió al momento e volver a la Baticueva.

-Dick me puedes explicar que fue ese comportamiento anterior?

-Que quieres que te explique, yo no fui el que casi mata a ese sujeto; creí que tu objetivo era solo causar miedo n matarlos a golpes.

-Esa no es escusa, ultimarte haz estado incumpliendo mis ordenes y estas prestando mas atención cosas que a tu deber.

Si, había estado con otras cosas en su cabeza, cosas que lo dejaban confundido y que ni el mismo entendía y que no podía decirle a nadie y mucho menos a Batman ya que el era una de las tantas razones que lo mantenían inquieto.

-Dick, se que algo te pasa quiero que me lo digas para poder ayudarte- dijo el murciélago- soy tu padre y quiero que me veas como un apoyo

Esas palabras lo taladraban "tu padre", no el nunca lo podría ver como un padre, no a el no, no a ese hombre que lo hipnotizaba con sus eléctrica mirada azul

-Tu no eres mi padre- le dijo- tu no puedes serlo- le grito con una ira q no sabia de donde había salido

-Lo se y por eso quiero q me veas como si lo fuera Dick

-NO! Nunca podre verte como un padre, nunca…porque. Porque yo…- se callo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir

-Tu que?- dijo el hombre frente a el viéndolo a los ojos

-Yo esto harto, estoy harto de tu forma de actuar la forma en como llevas todo, estoy harto de tener que seguir y principalmente estoy harto de ti- grito con fuerza apretando los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas salieran por las mentiras que decía.

-Así es como te sientes?- le pregunto con voz serena pero sin perder su toque de guardan de la noche

-si.-contesto sin míralo y con los puños apretados

-Entonces vete, cuelga tu capa y vete no te detendré

-¿Qué?

-Creí que eras bueno para esto, creí que lo podrías sobrellevar, pero veo que no, así que vete, largo he dicho.

Robin lo miro con miedo, coraje y tristeza ala vez pero el rostro de sus mentor estaba inexpresivo y eso le dolió mas que sus palabras. Tomo sus coas t salo de la cueva camino a su habitación de donde tomo lo necesario y salió de la casa, según el para siempre con el objetivo de no volver pero parecía que las circunstancias lo hacías recaer

-FIN FLASHBACK—

-Dick me escuchas?- la voz de Barbara lo hizo volver a la realidad

- Digas lo que digas, no se en que pueda ayudarte

-Dick solo una vez lo he visto asi y fue el dia en que te fusite de Gotham

¿Qué se había deprimido cuando el se fue?. Que tonterías eran esas, el murciélago nnca mostraría nada de eso, eso era parte de sus personaje, pero Bruce… era otra coas, un tanto parecido pero el sabia que en ese hombre existía un ser con cuhos snetimeitos y era de ese hombre del que se ahbia enamorado

Y esa había sido la razón principal por la que se fuera, su riña solo había sido una escusa apra irde y alejarse apra aclarar su mente con el objetivo de poder olvidarse de todo loq en ese momento lo confundia y lo frustraba, solo para darse cuenta la final que el, Richard "Dick" Grayson amaba con todo sus ser al que era su padre y mentor Bruce Wayne.

-Sera mejro que vallas a verlo

-Barbs, dime que tan grave es…digo el nunca

-Sera merjo que vallas- dijo saliendode la habitación.


	4. Recuerdos del Pasado

Complementarios

4.- Recuerdos del pasado

Bárbara Gordon salió de la habitación después de la difícil conversación que había tenido con sus excompañero, dejando al confundido chico el cual se llevó las manos a la cabeza totalmente consternado. Tenía un duelo interno entre ir a ver al hombre o no. "Ya viniste hasta aquí" se dijo y con decisión camino hasta la habitación de su mentor.

Cuando entro a la habitación esta estaba totalmente obscura, las cortinas corridas y ninguna luz, típico de él pensó y se adentró no sin antes quitarse el antifaz, quería verlo, en verdad deseaba verlo pero tenía miedo que estuviera herido o maltrecho más de lo que él pensaba. Se acercó a la cama donde podía sentirlo respirar con dificulta, caminando con lentitud para no despertarlo.

Al poco sus ojos se habituaron a la obscuridad y lo distinguió dormido en su cama, su frente se encontraba fruncida y parecía tener una pesadilla ya que su respiración era pesada y las gotas de sudor frio cubrían su frente. Lo observo sentando se a su lado, fuese lo que estaba soñando lo estaba perturbando, lo notaba y a él le dolía verle así, observo sus rasgos duros, su mirada cerrada, las líneas duras y marcadas de sus pómulos y sus labios, eran unos labios normales, y aun si sentía la necesidad de tocarlos, besarlos y sentirlos sobre los propios, estiro una mano para tocarlos pero los detuvo a centímetros de estos pues pareció murmurar algo… bajo su mano y tomo una de las suyas , nudosa y áspera al tacto pero aun así cálida para él, acuno su rostro en esta como un niño, recordando como él lo hacía ca do le daba pequeñas muestras de cariño.

-Oh, Bruce cuanto te extrañe- dijo cerrando sus ojos sintiendo el tacto del hombre que amaba

Bruce empezó a moverse en sueños lo que altero al joven maravilla y tomo precaución, el hombre dormido inicio a murmurar cosas inentendibles.

-Jason- dijo el hombre y eso hizo que Dick soltase la mano que sostenía con calidades.

Acababa de llamar a su antiguo compañero, si, quizás sus pesadillas fuesen por la muerte del chico, y a pesar de eso lo ponía celoso el saber que mostraba sentimientos por su remplazo.

La cólera se apodero de él y salió de la habitación dolido, no sabía que hacer o cómo actuar, y lo peor había arrastrado a todo el equipo a un conflicto personal, pero si lo que Bárbara decía era verdad la ciudad los necesitaba más de lo que le quisiera y Bruce sin duda alguna lo necesitaba a él.

Camino por los conocidos pasillos de su antigua casa, recordando cómo se sentía ser parte de ella, preguntándose qué hubiera pasado si él se hubiera quedado, si tan solo ese día no hubiera sido tan orgulloso y no hubiera colgado su capa en busca de libertad e independencia.

Entro a la cocina donde estaba los demás de su equipo, ya pasaba de la media noche y aun así Beast Boy y Cyborg comían como glotones, si no se hubiera ido de esa mansión no los hubiera conocido, a ninguno y quizás los Teen Titans nunca se hubieran creado y quizás nunca hubiera conocido a StarFire, la cual se encontraba felizmente ayudando a Alfred, al verlo esta le sonrió y voló a su encuentro. Si, si no se hubiera ido de esa mansión no la hubiera conocido a ella, a la chica con la que tenía poco más de un año y medio de relación y por la que tenía sentimientos tan fuertes pero no tan poderoso como lo que sentí por Batman.

-Robin, nos tenías preocupados pero BatGirl dijo que habías ido a ver a Batman-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo siento- contesto tomándole la mano y caminando a la barra de la cocina.

-Amo Richard será mejor que coma algo, debe de tener algo de hambre

-Sí Robin deberías probar esto es delicioso-Cyborg engullía felizmente uno de los tantos bocadillo que Alfred y StarFire hacían- amigo te envidio si comías esto todos los días.

-Emm muchas gracias pero no tengo hambre- se disculpó el joven

-Insisto en que tome algo de alimento Joven .

Dick sonrió y se sentido aun lado de sus novia, era imposible decirle que no a Alfred cuando de comida se hablaba.

-Cyborg, cuando amanezca quiero que te comuniques con los Titanes del Este y diles que nuestras estadía en Gotham se extenderá un poco más de lo debido- dice ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros.

-¿Por qué?

-Gotham nos necesita, ya que por el momento Batman se encuentra indispuesto, será nuestra misión por el momento encargarnos de las necesidades de la ciudad.

-En verdad?, estás hablando en serio Robin

-Si, solo hasta que Bru… que diga Batman se recupere.

-Dick, en verdad lo estás diciendo-pregunto Barbs

-Necesito hablar con él y solucionar ciertas cosas, además tú lo viste hoy la ciudad necesita que la cuiden y si él no puede hacer su trabajo lo haremos por él.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo termino de despertar, ya tenía poco más de 10 minutos que dormitaba, esa noche había dormido muy bien, había tenido esos malditos suelos que lo atormentaban pero no habían durado toda la noche, era la primera vez en dos meses que en verdad había dormido.

-Buen día, Amo Bruce, durmió bien-pregunto el mayordomo entrando con el desayuno y abriendo las cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz.

-Parece que sí, Alfred-dijo el hombro acomodándose en la cama

-Eso me alegra señor, no se le escucho tan perturbado anoche

El murciélago parpadeo un poco para habituarse a la luz y fue cuando percibió un antifaz en la cómoda al lado de sus cama, ese objeto le extraño, al verlo creyó que se encontraba en uno de esos malos sueños que lo perturbaban desde la muerte de Jason, lo tomo y lo analizo, era el antifaz de Robin, pero no era exactamente el que usaba Jason, era el de alguien que recordaba muy bien y ese recuerdo provoco una punzada en él.

-Que hace esto aquí Alfred?-pregunto el hombre

-Oh, el Amo Richad lo ha de haber olvidado ayer que vino a verlo- contesto el mayordomo calmadamente

-Richard? Acaso Dick está aquí?- dijo y de nuevo sintió una punzada en el estomago

-Si, ha venido a verlo a usted, bueno en realidad la Señorita Gordon fue la que le pidió venir

Eso solo lo dejo más confundido, le sorprendió que estuviera ahí, más cuando había jurado nunca volver a Gotham, y que hubiera venido a verle, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. ¿Para qué lo quería?, todo eso era muy raro, una parte de él se alegraba de que estuviera cerca y otra se sentía con incertidumbre, no sabría cómo reaccionar al verlo o como reaccionaria Dick al momento que se encontraran los 2.

-Valla, imagino que había venido con prisa será mejor que lo vea-dijo levantándose pero aún le dolían sus heridas de la última pelea que había tenido con el Pingüino, la cual no lo había dejado bien parado y todo por culpa de su falta de concentración.

-No se levante Amo, si gusta puedo hablarle, esta abajo desayunando con la señorita StarFire

-¿Con quién?- pregunto

-La señorita StarFire, es parte del equipo del joven Dick, sus compañeros vinieron con él.

La mención del grupo de Robin le provoco una terceras y más dolorosa punzada, esta característica de coraje, el sabia a la perfección del grupo del joven, Los Teen Titans, un grupo que Robin haba creado al poco tiempo de irse.

-Así que trae compañía, dijo secamente

-Al parecer, y debo decir que el Joven Richard ha hecho un gran trabajo como líder.

El comentario molesto un poco la hombre murciélago ya que la mención del nuevo equipo de Robin le molestaba eso, no porque no fuera bueno, nada de eso él lo había entrenado muy bien y sabía que era un excelente líder, pero la facilidad con la que había conseguido un nuevo equipo eso era lo que le molestaba, el saber que se había olvidado fácil de sus compañía, y bueno quizás el también tenía la culpa de eso, él había hecho lo mismo cuando acepto a Jason como un nuevo Robin. Frunció el celo al recordad a sus compañero caído, la razón por las que estaba en cama aun herido. No quería que Dick lo viera de ese modo

-Entonces Amo, le mando hablar al joven Richard

-No Alfred déjame descansar un poco, no quiero interrumpirlo.

El mayordomo salió dejando al Millonario aun meditando sobre la razón por la que su antiguo compañero había venido. _Está preocupado por usted, _le había dicho Alfred, era raro ya que si mal no recordaba su relación con sus hijo adoptivo no había terminado bien, pero a fin de cuentas seguía siendo sus padre. A pesar de todo eso se alegró y por primera vez en desde hacía 2 meses sonrió, al saber que volvería a ver a su querido hijo que volvía cual hijo prodigo, quizás solo para burlarse de su desgracia; sea cual fuera la razón lo vería y eso le alegraba de una maneras que solo el caballero de la noche se permitía para tan pocas personas.

Hermi Black

Dios lo se lo se soy muuy mala, no debi dejarlo asi, pero me gusto el drama, por lo menos ya aparecio el querido Bruce, les prometo que el proximo capitulo ya los confrontare

Gracias x sus Reviews.


End file.
